lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neither Human Nor Something Else
Synopsis That night in the forest, Alex awakens from a nightmare where he witness endless destruction with a creature in the middle of it. He finds San sleeping next to him as he admired her beauty. He snaps out of it, goes out for fresh air, and sees a spectacular view of the forest. Moro who is behind him on top of the cave, suggests he jump from the cliff he's on to end his suffering to the curse, but Alex replies that he hats suicide. She finds it amusing that Alex can talk as if he is equal to that of a Guardian God and sees why San likes him which surprises Alex thinking they simply respected on another. She then goes on to say the boars are preparing to fight the humans as she waits and hopes for the chance to kill Eboshi. Alex then accuses her of just giving up while others fight for the forest, leading to an argument between the two on peaceful coexistence between humans and the forest, and San's fate leading to Moro witnessing a small glimpse of Alex's powers as his armor appears. A silent moment passed until Alex asked Moro why she adopted San if she hates humans so much for the destruction of the forest and the death of her mate and children. She tells Alex that she caught her parents stealing trees in her forest and threw their baby towards her in order to escape. Going against her judgement, Moro chose to raise her as her own and now San's fate is connected to the forest. Soon the argument heats up again until San told them to stop. Alex sees San and is ashamed to be seen by in his demon form but Moro continues telling him that his power will consume him soon like it did with Nago. She finishes by telling Alex to leave the forest and she will kill him the next time she sees him and leaves him and San. Despite San's protests, Alex goes and jumps off the cliff to leave and thanks San for everything. He jumps off and lands safely before running through the forest with San gathering her things and following him. Meanwhile at Iron Town, Isaac observes how Jigo's forces enter the town while preparing for their mission to kill Shisha-Gami. He recognizes that this mission was set up by Haxxus and that he is finally putting his plans into actions after a thousand years. The villagers can tell that these new hunters will be trouble and wonder if killing the spirit king will really benefit the village. In Eboshi's home, she, Yashahime, Gonza, and the woman are discussing the plan for Eboshi to lead the hunt for Shisha-Gami. The woman are against the idea feeling that they can't protect her if she is far away, but Eboshi tells them that protecting the village while she is away comes first. Meanwhile, Takemaru just got out of the bath and was beginning to feel the negative affects of his Hanyo Band as one of his eyes turned black and his back began to become more beast like. Back in the forest, Alex continues to run to get out of the forest as fast as he could when he is stopped by Rukia who says he doesn't have to go. Alex says he does, not because of Moro's threat, but because he almost killed Moro and San. Rukia says he didn't though proving he can fight the curse, but Alex is not convinced saying he was almost lost control. San catches up to them where Alex asks her why he asked him to stay. San is confused on this as well but reveals that ever since she met him along with all the time she spent with him, she has felt happy, brave, and wanted to keep that feeling as long as she could before she died in the battle that was to come. Soon the argument shifts to killing to save the forest and how he doesn't understand San's position of being abandoned, but Alex says he does from his mother dying when he was nine years old. An awkward silence occurs for San, Alex, and Rukia as Alex goes to apologize before knocking San out until morning. He asks Rukia to take her back to Moro's cave and to give her the pendant he got from Kaya back at the Amishi village saying he'll be back for it when peace returns between both sides and leaves. Back at the cave, Moro is reflecting on her argument with Alex and the power he has that even made her nervous at it. Suddenly, Isaac appears and warns Moro of Eboshi and Yashahime's attack tomorrow. They then begin to discuss as Moro brings up Alex's disrectful nature, but Isaac defends him saying that he has respect for her, just more in the sense of a titan rather than a god. They then discuss Alex's role in saving the world for all creatures of the Earth along with Alex and San's feelings for each other, leading to Moro to drop the subject and enjoy what she believes will be her final evening. Suddenly, Rukia returns with San saying that Alex won't be returning because she told him how to return to his own time. Navigation Category:Chapters